


Whisk Me Away

by starrylitme



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Baking, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a strange little world we’ve made for ourselves.”</p><p>It's still more than a little strange for Sans to accept just how much his world's opened up, and especially how much of that is attributed to Toriel. But he can't say he dislikes it. He likes it. He really likes Tori. He really, <i>really</i> likes Tori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisk Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> For [Soriel Week 2016](http://sorielweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. It's kind of a mixture between three prompts (Jokes, Pies/Baking, and Family) but the Family one ended up with a lot of emphasis as the fic went on. Which, y'know, isn't a bad thing. It was really weird trying to write this so it's almost drabble-y, but... I'm happy with it.
> 
> Urghhh which I didn't wait until the very last day to finish this. I need to do better in the future if I'm going to participate.
> 
> Uh, I hope you enjoy. Maybe in the future, there will be more of a heavier helping of romance but for now... Slice-of-liiiiiife. Yaaaaaay.

Tori liked to roll her sleeves up when baking. She also tied her ears back, and despite always looking ahead, she tied perfect bows for the back of her apron. Sometimes, she’d get the fire in her eyes that he’s more likely to see in his bro or in Undyne than mild-mannered, soft-spoken Tori—but somehow in that situation, it suited her so well.

Sans likes baking. It’s a kind of science and he loves science—plus there was something rewarding about having something good to eat as the result of a good experiment. He was never good about grabbing snacks before working in the labs. This is better.

Of course, that’s partially due to the fact that Tori was here, whisking away with a melodious hum. He’s...definitely more than a little fond of Tori and the company she provides.

“That should do it,” she murmurs to herself and Sans steals a taste off the whisk while she isn’t looking before she pours the batter. “I must thank you again for helping me, Sans,”

“Eh, no big deal. This is pretty easy stuff, easy as pie—or a piece of _cake_ , if it were.” It’s unsurprisingly sweet with a hint of spice to the taste. Tori’s giggle in response sounds sweeter.

“Oh, I know you can do much _batter_ than that, my friend.”

“Yeah, that was pretty half-baked, wasn’t it?” he asks.

“Perhaps. Al- _dough_...” Tori flicked his forehead fondly and slid the pan into the oven as she went on, “It was far from a plain _crumby_ pun. It had charm. So _donut_ be so hard on yourself.”

“You donut _knead_ to worry so much, Tori.”

Even if he just half-repeated her joke, she laughed hard like it was the funniest thing she heard all day.

She almost forgot to turn the oven on.

* * *

“Asriel likes butterscotch,” Tori murmurs half to herself as she mixes. She goes on, sprinkling, “Frisk likes cinnamon...”

“And Chara likes chocolate,” Sans finishes, taking a bite out of the bar Tori had laying out. She squeals and gives him a reprimanding swat on the shoulder for his troubles. He maintains a cheeky grin and she snatches the bar always with a click of her tongue.

“You are terrible, my friend,” she mutters, sniffling.

“Heh, _eh_ ,” Sans grimaces with that stiff grin, “Aw jeez, don’t actually cry, Tori,”

“The only thing that’s going to be in tears will be this cake!” Tori exclaims firmly, folding her arms tightly against her chest with a firm nod. Sans flinches, chuckles into his hand...

...But the laughter is considerably weaker than she would have expected.

“I might need more ingredients that I have if I want to bake everything I need for my children,” Toriel said suddenly with a thoughtful expression. “Sans, can I trust you to swiftly buy some more? You can also ask your brother for help, if he’s so willing. I imagine he’s in need of extra ingredients as well,”

After last week’s spaghetti explosion, that’s actually absolutely the case.

“Yeah... But, uh, you’re not going to overdo it, are ya?” Sans asks, even as he keeps his very slightly wavering tone light. “Last thing we need is you _burning out_ or getting _overcooked_ , Tori.”

“There’s muffin to worry about, my friend,” Tori says simply and easily. As he chuckles, he ends up going completely still as she plants a warm, furry kiss on his forehead. “Now be safe.”

“Yeah,” Sans steps away quickly, rattling a bit, but forcing his grin as wide as it can go before he disappears with a quick, tense, “See ya around.”

* * *

Sans knows another term that could apply to him other than easy-going was emotionally stunted, but it really can’t be helped. He’s gotten better once his world expanded from him and his brother to his brother and wow, so many other people. He could maintain uncomplicated camaraderie among fellow monsters easily enough, yes, but—well...

Obviously Tori wasn’t just a fellow monster. Obviously she was a bit more special than just those basic regards. Sans wasn’t sure how he felt about that, especially considering his relationships with the other people besides Papyrus who were a bit more special.

Like Alphys, like Grillby, like Undyne, like Blooks, like the kids, like Asgore and hell, even Mettaton to an extent. He was never really good about keeping up an emotional bond with those people either. There was just...a distance he maintained even Papyrus was susceptible to at times.

Tori, though—he really liked Tori. Like, really, _really_ liked Tori.

But as easy as that was to get—it was still...difficult. More than a little difficult.

“Which is WHY it’s IMPORTANT to be more DARING, Sans! I already gave you the book!”

Ah, yes, the dating manual he skimmed through once and then promptly ruined with scissors to make a surprisingly nice calendar.

“I’m uh, really not a daring guy, Paps. I wouldn’t _dare_ to be.”

“Ugh,” Papyrus groans, features twisting. “That was terrible. You’re getting even worse at your jokes. Lady Toriel deserves better.”

“Yes, she does.” At least he could whole-heartedly agree there, even as Papyrus kept making a face as though Sans said something incredibly unpleasant. “Bro?”

Papyrus sighs heavily. “I even asked Human Frisk for help, and yet...”

All that resulted was Chara telling him increasingly inappropriate bone jokes to use while Frisk signed some admittedly interesting pickup lines. Asriel just sheepishly suggested he be honest with his feelings. Good kid, that Asriel. Sans might just like him more than the other two—though that’d make both of them start crying, probably.

This was supposed to help, right?

“I guess it’s not meant to be... How I whisk it were otherwise,” Sans dropped a whisk into the cart. No one actually needed a whisk, but you never know.

“...I got it!” Papyrus exclaimed abruptly. “Just go up to Lady Toriel and tell her, OH, _LADY TORIEL_ , WHISK ME AWAY IN YOUR BEEFY FURRY ARMS AND TAKE ME TO _PARADISE_ ~!”

...Didn’t Alphys write that very line in regards to Asgore? Man, that’d be especially awkward to say in that case. Sans would never dare to consider it. But that pun was pretty good, all things considered.

“...Uh...”

“You’re right,” Papyrus solemnly agrees. And so Sans drops it as Papyrus is soon distracted by the seasonings on the shelf, and studies them intensely.

Sans is starting to get tired of all this walking and thinking and is strongly considering slipping into the cart. But he usually only gets away with that when one of the kids joined him.

_Eh._

“No, Sans,” Papyrus says without turning around once the creaking of the cart reaches his non-existent ears. He sighs, heavily, almost like he knows the exact face Sans is making at him in response. “We haven’t the time for that. Lady Toriel is waiting as is Undyne.”

“Y’know, you can just call her Tori like I do. She wouldn’t mind.”

“She would,” Papyrus retorts quickly. “You’re the only one who calls her that.”

“Well, nowadays, yeah, but,”

“Sans, don’t be a _numbskull_.”

Papyrus’s tone was surprisingly sharp enough to make Sans flinch. He almost couldn’t say anything in response, though Papyrus, actually, seemed just as flustered as he was. More than anything, it was just—

Weird.

“...Uh.” Sans almost laughs, but the attempt kind of dies and he’s left just awkwardly rubbing at his temple, other hand letting go of the edge of the cart. “I know that was in the dating manual—but nicknames aren’t that special, Paps.”

Papyrus huffs, visibly pouting at that and even glaring at him.

“Look,” he says a bit more seriously—though he’s kind of pouting as well, honestly, “Tori’s a pal—there really is no need at all to be so formal. You can call her like, Ms. Toriel, if you want, since she’s a teacher and all, but going past that is a bit...”

“It’s a bit hypocritical,” Papyrus responds suddenly, “Considering I tell you to be more open towards her when I...act like that.”

“I was going to say more than necessary, but, yeah.”

“I’m still not calling her by your nickname, Sans,” Papyrus quickly pointed out, folding his arms with another _harrumph_. “But, perhaps, Ms. Toriel has a better ring to it than Lady Toriel.”

“Yeah, it does,” Sans agrees however distantly. He distracts himself with the flour on the shelf across from the spices. He considers which one to get, and ignores the clatter behind him that is probably his bro grabbing every spice he sees in a tizzy.

Sans does sigh at that, laugh even, but ultimately decides on lemon and pineapple.

* * *

When they get back to Tori’s place, it’s like walking into Muffet’s Bakery—just homier. The sound of kids trampling across the floorboards isn’t that different to the sound of spiders skittering though.

“PAPYRUS, WELCOME BACK!”

“HUMAN FRISK!! TINY ASGORE!” Papyrus catches both Frisk and Asriel launching themselves at him with a laugh and without dropping a single grocery bag. “WHAT A GREAT WELCOME, YOU TWO!”

Shuffling past, Sans notes that Toriel’s asleep at the dinner table, head nestled upon folded arms, and a big comforter pulled over her shoulders. The number of baked goods surround her was—well, impressive. Though that seemed to be an irrational number of pies.

There was familiar giggling behind him as he mused that last bit aloud. When had Chara snuck up behind him without noticing this time?

They were getting better at that for both better and for worse.

“Welcome back, Sans!” Chara chirps, latching onto his arm cheerfully. “Don’t worry about your brother being the more popular one in this household. You’re still _my_ favorite.”

“Uh, thanks.” Well, at least their...complimenting skills were getting better, too, and less creepy. “So did Fluffyboy drop you three off here, or...?”

“We walked. And ran. Raced, actually.” Chara’s grin grew wide, and they whispered just a little too loudly, “I won.”

“ _Frisk_ won!” Asriel shouted. And Frisk was nodding furiously, signing just as furiously that their foot did, in fact, cross the ‘finish line’ just a second before Chara’s did. Chara stuck their tongue out when Papyrus eyed them disapprovingly for the white lie, even as Sans just shrugged it off easily.

“So,” Sans says, tone dragging a bit. “Was Tori sleeping when you came by, kiddo?”

Chara perked up and quickly shook their head.

“No, but,” There was a gleam in their eye as that wicked wide grin returned. “She was really _fired up_. It was so _hot_ like wow.”

Frisk muffled what could have either been a laugh or a scream of despair into Papyrus’s scarf. Then they signed, heatedly, without looking at either him or their twin, _Oh my god, Chara, **NO**._

“You’re such a terrible influence, Sans,” Papyrus said lowly and gravely as Asriel nodded just as seriously in agreement.

Sans’s smile twitched, and Chara clung even tighter to his arm with puffed out cheeks before exclaiming, “Don’t listen to them, Sans!”

“So Tori really burnt herself out after all, huh?” Sans asked, pointedly ignoring everyone else. Though Chara perked up in delight while Papyrus and Asriel let out suffering groans. But hey, at least Papyrus was finally making his way to the kitchen, even with two kids in tow.

“La—Ms. Toriel’s been working very hard for this event, hasn’t she?” His bro asked.

“I think it’s just a cocktail of nerves and excitement,” Chara muttered, shrugging their shoulders. “But, well, Mom has been...preoccupied with certain _other_ things...”

And now Chara in addition to Asriel and Frisk were giving Sans a knowing look. Papyrus, at least, had the decency to fake distraction at the variety of baked goods spread all over the table.

“We should wrap these up in the meantime,” Papyrus says and sets the kids down gently, one after the other. “We also might, ah, need two cars to take all of them to the school. Should I call Undyne?”

“Dad would be happy to help,” Asriel points out. “We should call him, too!”

“Yeah, Asgore’s _goat_ a pretty big truck after all,” Sans agrees.

Asriel shot him a fierce glare. Chara snorts into their hand.

“That was _baaaaad_ , Sans.”

Sans snorted too while Frisk patted a despairing Asriel’s shoulder.

“If you’re done _kidding_ around,” Papyrus chirps, brushing past and making all of them perk up as he goes to pull out several tin foil sheets. “We have work to do, all of you, while La—Ms. Toriel gets her rest.”

Tori snores. Sans can’t help but flinch before Chara pulls away to assist Papyrus without a word. Asriel and Frisk are quick to follow their lead. Sans should help, too—but he doesn’t really need to.

So he checks on Tori, instead. She’s drooling onto her arms and it’s remarkably undignified. Chuckling, he tugs the blanket a bit more over her shoulder, and she grumbles a bit in her sleep.

He stills for a bit when whatever she mutters sounds like his name. And something else. Maybe it was all something else—he had to be imagining it.

“Geez, Tori,” he muttered, reaching out to brush back the floppy ear that ended up right smack in the middle of her face. How did the bow even get undone? “I haven’t got the _heart_ for this.”

And then, just to test him further, he’s sure, Tori instinctively nuzzled into his gloved hand, a smile pulling at her muzzle as she murmured, without a shadow of a doubt, “Sans...”

She really shouldn’t have sounded so fond. It’s kind of ridiculous. They’re pals, but—

“Aw jeez,” he says, and he’s frozen in place, unable to pull his hand away. Instead his thumb brushes against her cheek. Tori’s shut eyes twitched just a bit as something pulsed throughout his bones. His voice dropped down even further as he repeated, “Aw _jeez_.”

Frisk bumped him with their hip, and he immediately snatched his hand back. Physically speaking, he didn’t feel anything, but his hand was still tinging as he rubbed at it through the glove. Frisk, ever stoically, barely batted an eyelash differently as their gaze shifted from his hands to his stiffer than usual smile.

With a tin-covered pie in one hand, they gave him a thumbs-up with the other. Just as Sans felt himself sweat, they jerked it towards theirself, and he relaxed, recognizing the sign as just Frisk telling him to help them. Well, fine. That was just fine.

Except while he brushed past Tori to grab what looked like a quiche, Frisk made the sign for ‘mom’ and followed it up with kissy noises. To this, he just sighed, internally blaming Chara—a pastime he quite enjoyed—before saying simply, “I’m not kissing her, Frisk. I don’t even have lips. Not to mention it’s kinda more than a little rude to kiss someone when you can’t ask for permission first.”

Frisk’s face pinched up with frustration. Probably. It was hard reading them sometimes.

Still he laughed, however low his tone was, and bumped the kid back with his shoulder to get them following him.

They already packed up quite a bit of the baked goods, but there was still a ways to go. They’d definitely have to call either Asgore or Undyne for a bit more help later—especially if Tori planned on making more.

...Although...

“Paps, can I ask ya somethin’?”

“Yes, Sans?”

“You can carry Tori back to her bed, right?”

Papyrus nearly dropped one of the cakes. He would have if not for Chara immediately diving in and holding it up. Though with how Chara curiously stared up at his bro after that minor scare, Papyrus seemed to get more flustered.

“Y-You mean, like...?”

“I mean,” Sans says with a wave of his hand as though that alleviate any weird concerns his bro had. “You’ve been training with Undyne—and you’ve got a real good hold of your blue magic—so I think you can just do it fine. You carry me to bed all the time, so this isn’t all that different.”

“Well that’s...huh.” Papyrus blinked a few times. “Is it really alright?”

“Are you worried you’ll get beheaded for such a transgression?” Chara asked with a few way too innocent blinks of their own. When Sans shot them a look, they quickly laughed, “Kidding, kidding!” Turning back to Papyrus, they went on, oh so cheerfully, “It really isn’t anything to lose your _head_ over!”

“You’re heading in a bad direction with these jokes, Chara,” Sans deadpanned to which Chara just snickered. Papyrus looked between the two in confusion, but Sans soon turned back to him, going on, “It’d be bad for Tori’s back to sleep like that, so I was just thinking...”

“Oh!!” Papyrus released the cake for Chara to fully support on their own so that he could clap his hands. “That is true! That wouldn’t be good at all! Well, of course, I’ll be HAPPY to assist La—Ms. Toriel!! It’d just be expected of someone as great as I am!”

“She’d be really grateful, Paps,” Sans said to which Papyrus laughed that off.

“I can help!!” Asriel cut in. “I’m actually pretty strong, too!”

“If you feel up to it, Tiny Asgore!” Papyrus chirped. Though he paused when he saw Frisk...flexing. “Oh... You too, Frisk?”

“Not me,” Chara said, setting the cake down with the upmost care. “Someone has to take care of these cakes.”

“Oh, Chara,” Asriel sighs. Then, with a pause. “...Wait.”

At Frisk patting his shoulder and shaking their head, however, Asriel didn’t say anymore and just followed after Papyrus. Sans glanced after them, watching his brother carefully moving Tori’s arms and gently adjusting her position enough that she didn’t so much as stir. Frisk was quick to cling to Tori’s arm, and Asriel was patting her shoulder.

Sans chuckled at that, covering his face with his hand.

“It’s a strange little world we’ve made for ourselves,” Chara says softly, almost distantly. To that, Sans couldn’t help but agree even if he couldn’t come up with any verbal response.

For what it was worth, at their expression, he ruffled their hair to earn a smile, at the very least.


End file.
